


Lex comes home from work and finds Clark sitting on the couch, looking worried.

by tamalinn



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-17
Updated: 2004-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamalinn/pseuds/tamalinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lex comes home from work and finds Clark sitting on the couch, looking worried.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose Emily (toomuchplor)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchplor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Super Fart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/352102) by [Rose Emily (toomuchplor)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchplor/pseuds/Rose%20Emily). 



> for rose_emily, from her first lines meme.

Lex comes home from work and finds Clark sitting on the couch, looking worried. He kicks his shoes off and aside, and drops his briefcase by the front door. It lands with a loud thud, but Clark doesn't look up.

Lex cocks his head at him and asks, "Is everything alright?" He comes over and sits beside Clark on the sofa.

Clark doesn't move at the shift in the cushions.

Lex is getting worried now, too, and puts an arm around Clark's shoulders, trying to pull him to his chest.

Clark hunches in on himself, retreating from Lex's touch.

"Clark?" Lex asks, confused.

"Lex, don't," Clark begins. A tear slips down his cheek. "I have to." He gets up and walks away to the window. "I can't."

Lex nods as comprehension dawns. He doesn't ask for a reason why, he just goes to the bathroom to wash his face. When he returns to the living room, Clark is gone.


End file.
